A common type of trailer hitch provides a receiver tube attached to the back end of a motor vehicle frame or chassis below the bumper. A drawbar is inserted into the receiver tube and is retained therein by a pin that extends horizontally through the sides of the receiver tube and drawbar. The pin may be held by a cotter pin or other means. The drawbar can have a ball for towing a trailer, or it may be attached to an accessory such as a bicycle carrier to be attached to the vehicle.
Inserting the drawbar requires reaching under the bumper to hold the pin and push it inward with one hand while pushing the drawbar into the receiver tube with the other hand until the holes in the drawbar and the tube align and the pin slides through them. For later use, one can mark the drawbar at the insertion depth of hole alignment. However, an accessory such as a bike carrier attached to the drawbar can interfere with a user inserting the pin while reaching around or through the accessory, creating an awkward body position.